Animayhem: The memoris of an Anime Otaku
by ssDko
Summary: D-ko/Max is a fan of anime, until he gets sucked into the world of his favorite, Project A-ko. But now he can't get home and some weird old man wants him dead. This is his memories of how he has lived in this new world and adapted.
1. Chapter 1

Memoirs of an Anime Otaku

AKA: Animayhem

By: D-ko

Disclaimers and stuff: I own no anime/show/etc and the characters from said media that show up in these stories. Anything else is probably mine so don't use without at least crediting me. Otherwise I dun care what you do. : )

This series will eventually have cross overs into many different anime as well as Romance, Dragon Ballish styled fights among other ideas I put forth. This is a Otakus memories of the life he has had to live when he is suddenly taken out of his normal life and put into and actual anime. Realizing as he went that while it is a dream come true, its not just fun and games. A serious take on what might happen to any of us anime fans but still having some fun with the anime.

Also I'm a new writer, so give me any constructive criticisms and help me become better at this. :)

Chapter 1:

Note – many reading this might wonder why I never put any dates down recounting my tale. Well if you don't ill explain anyway. Time is relative. Some of the places I've been it's the year 2009 right now. In others its only 1709, some 2209 and beyond, others who knows? So dates are kind of pointless.

What can I say? I'm living the Otaku's dream… Sorta.

The dream of anyone who almost obsessively watches Anime. (Japanese Animation for the uninformed) But it turned out to be much more than that. At times it was fun and exciting like one would imagine. But the other times… it wasn't. You eventually miss the things you leave behind and especially that which you lost…

The name my mother gave me is Max Blane Flannigan, I now go by D-ko. Though I have heard the tale, which she at the time wanted to call me Maximus Bogus Flannigan. But this was sidestepped by my grandmother. You're always there for me Grandma.

My mother is a left over from the 60's and her mind even to me works in mysterious ways and that's part of the reason we don't get along as well as we could. Now shes just a lonely writer who hates men. I guess because of her failed marriages, my father being one, and something her father did to her, that I won't recount since that was her own to deal with.

Well I guess I should start talking about what I mean," I lived the dream" now that you know my name? More about my dysfunctional family later.

As all things it has a beginning. With me still just a college student, in my third year, at the local community college. Didn't get the greatest grades the first two years so I was busting my ass trying to make up for that, so the four years would even care to see my applications. I was failing.

That day, I was writing some code for a simple JAVA algorithm that was assigned to me, listening to music off my laptop. The professor wanted us to compress a text document containing the DNA sequence for some fish or something. Honestly I don't remember.

My head began to ache though from thinking too much. I knew that the carrier for me was programming, games to be exact. Since it mixed my creativity and abstract thinking, ooh love the big words those head shrink people used when I was a kid, and with my love of computers. Hell if I could mix in what martial arts I knew in there I would have the perfect job. But I couldn't go forever staring at that screen and writing text that even to me became incomprehensible at times.

I was a mixed martial artist in both Taekwondo and Tiger/crane Kung fu by the way. No I wasn't a black belt in either nor particularly good. Blue for the first and self taught for the most part on the second. I just enjoyed them because I grew up with shows like Dragon Ball Z and had friends interested in the sport. But before that day I never had a real reason to use them except to spar.

Leaning my head back to rub my temple, I had closed my eyes, but when I opened them again I could see the setting of the sun in the distance, barely visible by the trees , that bordered the creek, sitting behind my dorms. A path winding from the back door up to a bridge reaching over the gap the creek made that made its way up to the campus itself about half a mile away. A really pleasant yet somber scene.

All seamed peaceful as it should be, with the other dorm dwellers moving to and fro on the path. But that quickly changed as, something I first took to be a large vehicle rumbling down the road at the front of the dorms, shook the building.

It was light and barely noticeable.

The people down bellow didn't.

Another longer, more pronounced rumble hit the dorms. Making me fall back out of my chair and smashing my bald head on the ground. Causing me to swear out loud while holding it.

I shaved it regularly, since even though I was only 25, my dad's genes apparently were giving me Male pattern baldness. Thanks dad…

After I got up and exclaimed to the world "What the fuck is going on?!" I got up and again looked out the window.

The people had noticed…

A few where on their hunches, backs, whatever direction people go after a small earth quake. Most looked confused, and I adjusted my glasses to get a better look. Still obviously irritated by the sudden sharp pain in my head. Back then I had to also deal with near sightedness.

Where I was in Eastern New York, state not city, earth quakes are not normal and this was no exception. Something was not right here. So I ran into the living area, my other roommates where in class so I had free reign of the place, and clicked on the news. Something I don't really care for.

All I found was another presidential scandal and how our world was going to hell by own hand still. You would think an earth quake would be on the news though? They eat that shit up.

But as I was pondering this, the third and final quake, that I knew of hit. This one was hard, anything not nailed down in the room shook quickly off where it lay. Some of it with audible crashing sounds that in another circumstance would make me grumble, knowing I would have to clean it up.

That's when another noise overtook the crashing and the screaming of the frightened people that where outside. It came to me like the sound of crackling lightning and "Verip" sound effect of sci-fi lasers mixed and warped together. A bit weird on the old ears.

It happened as I was taking a step forward to steady myself. At the time I was glad I hadn't finished it, because the origin of the sound, well one of them, appeared in front of me.

A sphere grew from a point in an instant, taking anything in its radius into it. A swirl of dark colors mostly blues and purples. Then left a split second later, so all that was left in front of me was a circular hole in the floor, where I could see some frightened, and one to my pleasure nude, female students huddling in the corner looking where the hole was. Did I mention I'm a bit of a perv?

But they didn't stay long, another one of those spheres made its appearance in there room from what I could tell as the girls got up and booked. The one grabbing a sheet to cover herself after I think she realized I gawked a bit.

Even though I had enjoyed the view, my mental process was more of "get the hell out of here", just like they did and I ran out thru the front door of my flat. I encountered many more people clamoring out, looking for safety.

It was a mess, we had drills for fire. But what do you do when your dorm is being ripped apart by balls of nothingness?

I couldn't even shove my way out and then that's when I saw a sphere appear right on top of some people crowded in the hall. I gawked again, mouth open, eyes wide, again but this time in utter fear. Because like my floor, when the sphere disappeared they did too.

My panic mode was now on full swing, I had to do something to get out of the situation. So I ran back to my room. By now the entire flat was more like Swiss cheese. More must have appeared when I had my back to it. I didn't even see the TV any more.

The window seemed like the best bet. I was only on the second floor and I figured using a bit of martial artist inspired tuck and roll would help me get out with little injury and I quickly opened it.

Seeing outside again I realized it wasn't much different out there. Except there was more room for people to run, yet many still managed to fall into the randomly appearing balls. Some even appeared high in the air. It was unreal as many would say.

This was the last memory of my world for a long time. I had felt the quake calming and my mind was hoping that this weird event was on its climax. My leg having been swung just out the window. I shivered, hated heights. Then I saw the bluish, purple I had come to fear right in my face and then I was gone with a piece of my window…


	2. Chapter 2

Memoirs of an Anime Otaku

AKA: Animayhem

By: D-ko

Disclaimers and stuff: I own no anime/show/etc and the characters from said media that show up in these stories. Anything else is probably mine so don't use without at least crediting me. Otherwise I dun care what you do. : )

Chapter 2:

I think what was left of the window smacked my already sore head and knocked me out. Because after the 'ball' took me away, all I remember for a while was the blue of water coming ever closer, a loud crack sound, and then sleep.

Well I guess I lied; there are a few things I remember in a half dazed awareness. I remember a voice, one I couldn't quite place, but knew oh so well and then something lifting me up. Quite easily in fact,and at the time I wasn't skinny. Coming close to two hundred pounds, a mixture of muscle and fat. I was lazy but the martial arts kept me active. I just asked A-ko what it was I heard and she told me she said.

"Ohh great now I'm going to miss work. Against my better judgment I better call B-ko"

Hours later, I would find out, I awoke. Of course my vision was blurry and my brain thudded inside my skull to the point I almost went back to sleep to escape it. But the same voice that I heard in my dreams called to me, along with another familiar voice. It was all in Japanese, so I understood very little. I took a Japanese class in my first year, but didn't do very well.

"Hey come on, get up! I'm getting an explanation as to why you just fell from the sky?"

"Now A-ko leave him be for a bit. The doctor says he needs rest."

"Screw that B-ko! If I'm missing work I want a good reason why!"

"Shut up A-ko!! I have half a mind to kick you're…"

"Please ladies, keep quiet. He's still recovering."

I moaned my displeasure as they began screaming louder. My eyes clearing up as consciousness fully took hold. The shapes beginning to become recognizable forms.

Three of them, one was obviously a doctor and male. The shortest of them all with black neatly cut hair. He seemed to be checking my vitals and pleading with the other two to stop. Of the other two they were obviously female. The one to my left being the tallest with a very light gray/blue hair that she had grown long, down to her ass. She had a beautiful body, every curve hugged just right by the very classy black business suit she wore. At the time I figured she must be a high ranking CEO, I was close enough.

My eyes fell on the middle occupant last. She was about a half a foot taller than the doctor but still shorter than the business woman. Sporting a fiery red hair that only came to the top of her neck. In contrast to her companion's suit, she was much less formal in attire. Wearing only a white tee shirt that ended just above her belly button and a pair of tight blue jeans, held up by a leather belt. She was obviously more tomboyish but still very alluring to my male eye.

All the while as I was watching them, I got the distinct feeling I knew them, at least the two girls. The doctor I had no clue who he was. I watched them argue for a minute, trying to figure out that little puzzle in my head until they seemed to come to a standstill. They where pissed and it showed. Then I thought I heard them say a name I recognized, but at the time I shook it off. C-ko

Then the blue haired girl against spoke this time to me as I was now obviously awake and aware.

"Hello there. Can you tell me your name?"

That came to me as just,

"Konnichiwa_. _Namae wa nan desu ka."

I understood it all the same and answered back.

"Max, but I don't understand Japanese very well."

"Well then Max ill have to speak English. "

"Yeah, Max tell me where the hell you came from?"

The girl on the right was obstinate for and answer and I turned my attention to her. I tried to fumble out an answer. 'Where was from?' Wasn't I in New York? That couldn't be far from there. And why was everyone speaking in Japanese. Far as I knew most people who looked Caucasian in New York spoke English. As their primary language at least. The doctor seemed to be the only one who should be speaking Japanese. I'm not raciest, he was just very Japanese looking compared to either of them.

Then it was when I noticed one more article of clothing on the red head. On both her arms was a pair of black bracers, they barely shinned in the light but they where there. A bit of shock and realization hit me. I knew who she was!

But before I say what happened next I should do a little bit of an anime background. Project A-ko was a comedic, spoof, anime created in the 80's of my earth. One of the first I ever watched when I was younger and it especially now holds many held dear memories and has helped create many more.

It was about three sixteen year old school girls all with nicknames that went from A-ko, to B-ko and finally C-ko. The first two would fight each other over the third in a city that was created in the crater of a crashed space ship.

C-ko had been on the spaceship apparently as a baby and was adopted after it crashed. It turned out she was the princess of her people. Which at the time seemed to be a race of women who looked like men. Except she just looked like and acted like a 10 year old girl. Well maybe younger. And like any princess she got kidnapped a lot. By B-ko and the aliens who came to take her home.

B-ko was the daughter of a wealthy business man and basically spoiled. She instantly took an obsessive liking to C-ko. One that many would say borderlined lesbianism. But I'll tell you now that's not the truth. So much so that she built mecha (powerd armors and robots basically) and other futuristic, to me, gear to fight A-ko. Trying to gain friendship, forcefully, of the young C-ko. She usually failed as she was the antagonist of the films. Eventualy as I understand it, both her and A-ko formed a truce.

Then there was A-ko. The heroine of the story. She and C-ko moved to Graviton city shortly before the movie began. It's quickly found out that even though she looked like a sweet innocent girl she was very special. She had strength and speed at superhuman levels. Generally causing destruction and mayhem to her city as she defended her best friend C-ko from B-ko and aliens. And along with her school girl uniform she wore black bracers…

At first I rationalized that she just had a strange sense of style. That I couldn't be seeing who I thought I was. Would you? Then I saw her eyes, they burned with the same fire as her hair. Eyes I had known well. I couldn't deny it any longer. Her hair and clothes where different. But it was her, the girl I had watched so many times zip across the screen with her blond haired friend behind her and I reacted as calmly and rationally as anyone else would in the situation.

"Holy!!! You can't be… A-ko?! That's not possible! This is a dream, ohh gawd I don't wana wake up."

That's when I felt the firm palm of who I realized must be B-ko strike my face because the doctor was still to my right checking me over and giving me a shot, A-ko was just looking at me like I had gone insane was going to attack her. I figure because I looked like I was going to jump right out of my hospital bed. It didn't sting hard; it was more too shock some sense into me. But it did rattle my already sore brain and I fell back with an oww. The doctor in Japanese seamed to try to berate her for slapping me, but was only half hearted in his attempt. His face slightly fearful. As I learned later he was under her employ and didn't want to anger her. Least he lose his job.

"Great I have a stalker."

A-ko had crossed her arms and new expressed disgust at my existance. Not the first impression I had hoped for. But B-ko yelled at her and turned back to me as she was now at my bed side holding on to the metal rails that would have kept me in if I tried to roll out in my sleep.

"Max, if you can. Tell us where you came from? A-ko says you fell out of the sky from nowhere and into lake Graviton and… how do you know her name?"

More relaxed I sighed and gathered my thoughts.

"I know yours too B-ko."

This made her give a slightly shocked expression in contrast to her usual cool one.

"Well I came from New York. But I don't think yours…"

I went into a small recounting of my last moments on what I would later begin calling my home world. Then I would explain how I knew them from the movie and it sequels, Project A-ko. In the end, both of them defiantly looked as if I had gone nuts. A-ko with a bit more hostility towards me.

"I know it sound implausible. I don't know how to prove it but I really don't know how I ended up here and I'm not a stalker A-ko. You're more like my child hood hero."

Which she was, I loved those movies and imagined daily for a time that something like this would happen. With that her harsh gaze lessened some and I think she blushed a little.

"Well could you hold out your fingers Max? I think I have a way to prove who you are? "

"Sure B-ko what fo.. ow!"

I had held out my left and closest hand to her, palm down and she quickly pricked it with a needle. She then took a cotton swab of the blood and placed it into a sterile bag. Then grinned at me and A-ko

"I'll be right back. I'll have the lab rats see if his DNA matches anyone. A-ko watch him a bit until I get back."

A-ko threw her fists down angrily with her face forward. I was glad she had her bracelets on; otherwise that simple motion could have killed the floor beneath us. I had fallen enough today.

"Hey I don't wana hang around this guy alone! What if he IS a perv and try's touching me?"

"He's weak and in a hospital bed, the doctor is right there if anything goes wrong. Don't worry A-ko."

She then strolled out of the room, her stride full of pride, giving a quick joyless wave at A-ko. Her head raised like someone who knew they were the best and hell to anyone who got in her way. A-ko grumbled and fell into a nearby seat. Slumping over in defeat

"So umm A-ko… Hows C-ko? I don't see her here."

I looked around trying to find her blond companion that I figured would be by her side in most circumstances. I wanted to give a better impression then my outburst gave, and hell I just wanted to talk to her. She just looked up at me with eyes that spoke volumes of mistrust and then sighed unhappily looking away. I figured 'Great I brought up a bad subject by mistake'. But she continued anyway.

"C-ko's back with her mom for a while."

"Her earth one or birth one?"

"Birth. She's getting her education in being a 'princess'"

A-ko said the last word sarcastically to me. Telling me how shortly after high school her mother's advisers begged C-ko to come home and learn of the Alpha Cagney ways and other proper knowledge for the next hair to the throne. Stuff like eating with the right fork A-ko figured.

"She did promise she would be back when it was done. But there is no mail to other planets so I don't know how long until then."

Again the poor super human girl sighed at the lack of her best friend. And I couldn't help but frown for her. I knew how close the two where.

"Well I know C-ko wouldn't ever break a promise to you A-ko. Just give her time."

"Yeah… you're right Max. I guess you're not too bad… for a stalker."

"I'm not a bloody stalker!"

She laughed looking much brighter which cheered me up as well. B-ko stepped in just then with a cough and A-ko changed her expression to the same distrustful and sour one she had before. The taller woman handing her a paper with something that looked like a photo.

"His story checks out. His DNA is in the data base, but that's who comes up."

Another facial expression changed happened with A-ko that made me cock my head to the side to see what was on the paper. She was wide eyed with in what I figured was a bit of shock.

"He… he… he's a woman?!"

"What the hell? I am!!"

It was my turned to be shocked and B-ko handed me the paper. In the photo there I was, much older though. With long curly, dark blond hair and the kicker, breasts. I was defiantly much nicer looking, it seemed as a woman. I read the info on 'me' bellow it,

"Michel A Flannigan, 31, married with 2 children. Both boys… well I guess this version of me had only boys like my mom (I had 2 brothers). Lives in Florida as a software engineer. I guess she got thru college unlike me."

"Well Max, you technically don't exist here and by the sound of it… you're not going home anytime soon."

B-ko was painfully blunt and it made that little pit in your stomach that you can only feel when you began to know something in your life has changed and not necessarily for the better.

"What should I do then? I can't even finish college now."

She visibly thought for a moment, her hands making strange gestures, her voice letting out soft mumbles. While A-ko didn't look like she much cared and yawned. This taking a whole 2 or three minutes. I'm not sure as a dozed a little. Both I and A-ko jumping when B-ko made a loud exclamation, pounding her fist in her palm.

"Ahha! I can set you up with a new identity. What where you going to college for?"

I answerd honestly with Computer Science.

"Well then I have just the place in my company for you. Now do you want to keep, Max as your name? You will obviously have to change your last name to avoid confusion "

I was confused for a minute, I knew B-ko's father owned the Daitokuji Financhial corp but did she inherit it already? I so needed to ask these girls later more about what has happened with their lives… When I felt better. But wait, a job? Like I have said before I hadn't finished college. I didn't have the skills yet for a job in that field.

"B-ko I have only done 3 years at a 2 year… Umm yeah. How could I take this job your offering?"

"Easy, my people will train you on the job or else. No answer the question"

She cackled at her great idea.

For now something came to mind with her question. My name? There was one that I use to pretend to call myself as a kid based on my fandom. Yeah I was like B-ko with C-ko at the time, obsessed. Something that just fit now that I was here and had my dream realized and… couldn't go home to my old self.

"Is it ok if I'm called D-ko? D-ko Fin since I'm not creative with last names."

Chuckling out my answer. B-ko nodded and A-ko raised her eyebrow with a strange look.

"It's all set then. D-ko welcome to Graviton City"


	3. Chapter 3

Memoirs of an Anime Otaku

AKA: Animayhem

By: D-ko

Disclaimers and stuff: I own no anime/show/etc and the characters from said media that show up in these stories. Anything else is probably mine so don't use without at least crediting me. Otherwise I dun care what you do. : )

Chapter 3:

After that B-ko told me she had to get back to running the company, but she would iron out the details when she got a chance. She was already behind schedule as it was. Also I was told that the, room I was in, would have to be where I lived till those details where set. Made me wonder why someone, who didn't know me at all, would do half this stuff, even if she was obnoxiously rich.

A-ko then just got up and gave me a quick stern look and proceeded to move like she was leaving. I figured that would be the last I would see of her except for times on the street or in B-ko's company and that was kind of depressing. Knowing how those two could break cities when they fought, I wasn't too frilled about that either. But she stopped just before door.

"You probably need a friend around here and the nut job B-ko isn't the best one so… I'll come over after work sometimes."

That made me grin lightly; glad I wasn't such a creep in her eyes any more. You don't watch a movie about a girl as much as I did, I honestly don't remember how many anymore, and learn a few things about her personality. That was A-ko, for her selfish outside she had a caring inner side that comes out in times like this. Just don't let her know I said that, I would get a nice whack upside my head if she saw me writing this…

"Just don't do anything funny, I'm going to have my eye on you."

"A-ko, if I tried anything you would break me like a twig, also I'm not that perverted."

She glared at what I said and I felt like jumping back but since I was still in my bed resigned to just lift an arm defensively.

"Not that perverted? What do you mean by that?! Never mind I'm just going home."

The young woman vanished thru the door and a moment later. So did the doctor who closed the door and said something, probably telling me to get some sleep as doctors do. So I sighed and wiped my hand over my head mockingly, feeling a crisis was just averted.

Well I took the doc's advice and settled back in for a nap. I had a lot to think about then, but it hurt my rattled brain to do much more so I just tried my best to cut it out and let sleep take me. Ahh sleep I enjoy you so some days.

Over the next few days, I had my most boring days in Graviton City. But I guess they were really the most peaceful as well. I was stuck in my room, even after the doc said I was fine to get up and do whatever. B-ko said, since I didn't have an identity, if I got stopped by the police or what not, it would be… to say the least confusing if not stress inducing.

I got to put my regular clothes back on at least. They where freshly washed, after they were probably found soaked on my body, since I fell into a body of water from what A-ko had said. I smelled the fabric of my black shirt, the fresh scent reminding me that this wasn't a dream in that pretty sterile room. I then took them, locked the door and changed into it and the jeans I wore. A much looser fit then A-ko's. I liked to be comfortable in my clothes, not necessarily stylish. I also had a dark-blue zip up hoodie, with a set of white stars on the right side going up, but it was pleasantly warm in the room as it was, so I didn't wear it.

There was a window, but I didn't look out it much after having disappeared while trying to climb out one. A strange phobia but still… Yet I had to at least have an idea where I was, parting the curtains. Outside it looked as if I could see all of Graviton. Its crater created lake, the bustling buildings, and even what remained of the two (yes two) crashed ships in its center. The sun was just setting, and it was beautiful to behold. I knew at least I was in a good place, if not a bit weird.

Both girls came to the room at odd times, A-ko mostly at night and B-ko just when ever. Both didn't stay long, but it was a welcome reprieve since all I had to do when they were gone was Japanese T.V… which I couldn't understand.

The usually energetic fire ball A-ko, would come in looking quite tired, and she even crashed out in her chair once. She said work was picking up a lot, but when she was livelier we talked.

Apparently A-ko had to quit her job at the firm, mumbling something about smashing the CEO's head in after he touched her ass and property damage. So now she was just working construction, a job I figured fit her abilities more. But it wasn't the labor that tired her out. I know she could lift ten ton metal beams like we lift paper. It was just the hours long rush of going here, doing that. Pounding this nail, hope the hammer doesn't go thru the steel, that kind of thing. Also I got the feeling she was missing something out of her life. At the time I couldn't figure it out.

With B-ko it was more or less to sign paper work that I couldn't quite understand with all its legal ease. Once to take my photo, I guess, for an ID and even one day she saw fit to fix my Japanese problem with a little gadget. It looked like just a simple hearing aid, but the cleanly dressed woman informed me that it would translate any known language spoken today for me and would eventually train my mind to speak it fluently in that environment.

I placed it in my ear and she began to speak Japanese. Her voice in both languages was quite fluent. Must be work keeping her from sticking to just her native tongue I reasoned.

"Can you understand me D-ko? Repeat back to me 'yes mistress B-ko' if you do."

It came to my ears, with not an ounce of English in it, but for some reason I figured out what she said.

"I understand B-ko, but I'm not calling you that…"

"Humph! Well at least I know its working. With all the problems we had before… Your accent is still off but it should improve. Let me know if there are any problems next time I come. "

That problems part scared me a little, but the device worked so far, I just hoped it didn't drill in my brain. So in the end I asked her why she was doing this all for me. She grinned in that dark, egomaniacal way that I hadn't seen in a while and told me what I had signed.

"D-ko not every day a genius like me gets to… study an inter-dimensional being. It says right here, for the cost of living expenses and whatever else I provide, you will let me study your physiology."

"I'm still human though."

"Doesn't matter, yes we found a match to your DNA in the data base. But turns out there are some slight differences."

"Well no shit. B-ko I'm a woman in this world and older too. I would think our DNA would be a bit different."

"It's not a bit different. They are similar enough for a match but not enough for me."

"Well alright, just please don't cut me into little pieces. Hey what do mean 'not a bit'"

"You have a few strands different to hers that don't account for sex. "

"Ok and then what do they do?"

"Science isn't sure yet. My people have hypotheses though that I'm quite interested in."

"Great."

With that B-ko bid me farewell and I spent a few more days locked in that small room. I almost went mad, until I asked for a note pad and paper so I could at least draw a little. A-ko was, surprised on her next visit, that I began talking to her in Japanese, albeit badly. But it quickly improved. In all it lasted about three weeks.

I was pleasantly surprised one morning when the two of them came in. Being still in dream land, I didn't usually get up there until anytime in the afternoon, A-ko must have crept up to me and proceeded to shout into my ear.

"Time to get up D-ko, you have to get ready for school!!"

Jumping up, I swung my head back and forth, trying to figure out what the noise was. My mind not all there yet. All it was able to pick up on was the sounds of two giggling women. Finally I realized what happened and put my glasses back on that I left on the table to my right. Glaring at the two who disturbed my slumber, I hope I looked a little like a demon.

"Ugh why you have to do that A-ko? Don't you guys have work?"

B-ko caught herself first, still trying to apparently keep her good looks by 'not laughing'. Kind of sad if you ask me.

"We do, but it's still early enough. We wanted to give you these…"

She handed me an envelope and I found inside what was to be my new identity. My birthcertificate, school diplomas, the works. It had the name I requested and apparently I graduated from some Tokyo College I never heard of that was quite well known for its Computer Science course. That I gained citizenship just last year and that I was a… Orphan. I guessed that was to get around the fact I had no parents to speak of here. And there was even a credit card. Me with credit? That was a scary thought.

A-ko then handed me a small present, unceremoniously in a box. It wasn't even wrapped and seemed more like a last minute shopping idea. Yet inside I found a nice looking cell, which I flipped open and check out its contents. It apparently had the two girls' numbers.

"Yep D-ko you're officially off your leash. Got that so if you get lost in Gravition or the police catch you feeling up girls we can bail you out. Now I can go home after work from now on and get some sleep."

A-ko chimed in with a grin, but I groaned at her police bit. But I guess I was keeping her up late. She then growled softly at B-ko who interrupted her.

"Yes enough about you A-ko. Now D-ko I couldn't get you into that job like I promised. Stupid nerds said they didn't have enough time for teaching if they wanted to finish the project on time. But I figure the… tests I have planed will be enough payment for now."

She had that look in her eye again, and it disturbed me. Yet I thanked them both profusely for helping me, and at that moment finally realized I was free to go about and finally leave this cramped room. B-ko said I could actually furnish it up since it was only 'doctored up' because I was a strange emergency.

"Alright B-ko, D-ko, I got to get going or ill be late and after missing that day, I don't want my boss steamed at me anymore then his is."

She made her way to the door, when I thought hit me. I didn't know the city, except for snippets in my memory from the movies these two stared in and hell any chance I had at spending more time getting to know A-ko all the better!

"Hey A-ko mind if I come with? I need to stretch my legs after being on my rear for this long."

I was told fine, but I had to not follow her to work every day after. She still figured me for a stalker I guessed. Well either way I got up and dressed and followed her out.


	4. Chapter 4

Memoirs of an Anime Otaku

AKA: Animayhem

By: D-ko

Disclaimers and stuff: I own no anime/show/etc and the characters from said media that show up in these stories. Anything else is probably mine so don't use without at least crediting me. Otherwise I dun care what you do. : )

Chapter 4:

It was a god send to be finally out the doors of the building I was in. I'm a man who's use to living in the country, big home, many trees and lots and lots of fresh air! I can't express enough how much of a hell living there was going to be. I thought if I made enough I'd seriously have to consider getting an apartment at the very least.

As I figured I was in a high rise building that had the logo right out in front and even less surprising was it said clearly in English and Japanese, Daitokuji Financial and Local Defense. B-ko had mentioned to me that she had taken over the company at points during those three weeks and was able to jump the business's profits by catering to the cities desire to protect itself.

A note to the people who know B-ko from the movies, she got the company after her daddy was certified insane a few years back. Must be it runs in the family?

"You would want to protect yourself from aliens and crazy school girls too if they kept wrecking your home."

"What was that D-ko?"

I had whispered that to myself, but apparently A-ko had caught wind of it, thus I just played it off that I was amazed at where B-ko took the company. She (A-ko) also wishes to express how, of just learning this, that she would bash me upside the head… except she doesn't want to destroy the computer I'm working on… sigh.

Well after I was done 'gazing' I fell into step with A-ko, since she had started walking already. I was glad it seemed she wasn't late, otherwise I would have figured I'd learn what it was like to be C-ko barreling down the city's streets.

But other than keeping my heart inside my chest I was able to appreciate the view around me. Let me tell you something. Graviton, for the fact is a bustling city, is quite clean. The buildings look very fresh in construction and there are plenty of trees and other flora and fauna. I never inquired as to how it got this way. This place had more alien tech running in it then I figured anyone really knew and maybe the officials weren't corrupt like back home. Maybe.

"Dko… I have to ask. Why is it that you seem so uninterested in going home? I know you looked sad when B-ko mentioned it. But you haven't really been upset since, actually more like happy."

I was caught by surprise, until then A-ko acted like she wanted to know nothing about me. The only reason she was my 'friend' while I was stuck in that room was more out of pity then anything. I never did get much chance to say anything back to her before now. She did have a point though, I wanted to be here. More than the place I once grew up in and called home. The place, no! The dimension where my family resided. I sighed and looked down forlorn.

"It's… it's hard to say this. But even though I love my family, my world, and I hope I can at least see them again someday. I have had to deal with a lot of pain back there too. Pain I couldn't escape couldn't change or do anything about. Here I feel like I can change that pain."

As always when touchy subjects like that came up, I stumbled for words for my problem. I even realized what I said probably didn't make much sense to someone else's ears. But it was as much of the truth as I wanted to share at that moment.

That's when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to see A-ko with a sad yet lightly smiling face glancing over at me as we still walked. It was heartwarming and I smiled back.

"I guess I get an idea of what you're talking about D-ko. We can talk more about it some other time."

"Yeah thanks A-ko. I see why C-ko chooses you for a best friend."

"Would you quit it with that stuff? Its weird hearing my past from someone I barely know. Also you should probably call others with honorifics if you don't wana look like a complete weirdo"

She was right, even though I was speaking the language and she had been addressing me D-ko-san (I still think very American so that's why I just leave it with names.) yet I had yet to call her anything but A-ko.

"Alright A-ko 'chan' I'll stop"

I chuckled after saying the last part a little sarcastically to ruffle her feathers. She blushed while glaring and apparently that's when my first brush with anime physics kicked in. 'If a male and female lead have a touching moment, it will be ruined in some slapstick fashion.' As I deemed it.

A man with a baseball cap, apparently in a hurry, ran by me. Since I was already fairly close to the edge of the side walk he rammed right into my side. He yelled an apology as he shot past, but I doubt he saw his handiwork. It was so fast and unexpected since my vision was on the lovely woman at my side that balance was lost instantly. And I went careening into the one thing in the opposite direction the man pushed… A-ko

The next thing I knew I was laying face-first in two nice soft mounds. I shot up my head in instant realization, knowing that this would be bad. I was right on top of her, with her on her back.

"D-KO… WHAT… ARE YOU… DOING?!"

My face was in shock. I looked up at her beat read face that was twitching with anger. Then down at my 'pillows'. The last thoughts in my head where 'ohh gawd, I'm not out one day and already I've ended up as someone's comedy anime!' before I was tossed into the wall in front of me and behind A-ko.

"I knew you were a damn pervert!!"

Surprisingly she must not have thrown me too hard as only the side of my face, palms and legs felt the brick scratch my skin. I know she could have put me thru that wall if she wanted.

"Ugh you know it was an accident. I'm keeping my eyes open for any more of that stuff. I just got out of the hospital. "

I got up with a groan, rubbing off the dust.

"Hmph! You might be right, but a girl does have to protect herself in case."

"A-ko, me to you equals twig. I aint trying shit."

"You speak very crudely, you know that?"

"Yeah I do. Just the way I grew up. If it bothers you I will try to tone it down. "

"Naw. When me and B-ko fought I've said worse."

"I know."

A-ko again looked like she was ready to kill me. But she held back this time, and we continued walking again. The trip after that was fairly uneventful, she showed me a few shops on the way that might have furniture, clothes (she spent a good deal expressing some of her favorite ones), or restaurants if I need to get anything. Eventually we reached our destination. It was a building, well the skeleton of one, the solid metal beams rising high into the sky. Surrounded at its base by a temporary fence, to deter vandals. Not that it really would do much. It was the thought that counted though.

"Well talk to you later D-ko. "

"Yea take care A-ko. Don't let work ware you out too much."

With a smile and wave each, we departed for our separate way. Her job and my tiny apartment… If you could call it that.

Hands in my pockets, I began retracing my steps thru the town. Knowing directions around a place by street name would not happen by me, I would always do better with the map in my head getting from here to there. All in all it was simple enough, since A-ko didn't take too many turns. Only a few minutes later, since I wasn't getting pounded into a wall I saw the Daitokuji tower appear ahead of me a ways off.

Its cliché, I know, but then something weird happened. I had the strange feeling someone's eyes were on me that quickly vanished. The streets where pretty empty though and a gaze around showed no one, except an old man much farther down the street, walking the complete opposite way.

Strange as it was, I just let it be and headed back to my room. There I would check the initial funds B-ko gave me. It looked like a lot. One hundred thousand yen to be exact, and from what I knew of Japanese economics that was about one third or one fourth a salary man's average yearly earnings.

In the end I figured it was a lot for the fact I had only the clothes on my back, a bed, a TV and six walls (two made up the bathroom) to call my own. The room wasn't even decorated; hell the bed was technically a hospital one. I knew I would have to pay for it anyway. Being a lab rat after all.

That's when B-ko came in, with her crooked smile. Leaning on the door with a hand on her hip, the other holding a clip board, held out lightly to me.

"Hello again D-ko (she used kun). I have here for you a list of dates and times you need to be at this address. The scientists there will fill you in on any details and perform any tests. "

"Ahh so you're going to make sure you get a return on your investment for sure"

"Of course D-ko, you don't realize how much I've spent on you. "

"Yeah, but what if I don't have anything useful, info wise, to give your scientists?

"Well ill settle that up with you after all is done. If anything I can find more work for you, even if it isn't programming. This is a large company."

That worked as an explanation, so I took the clip board and headed to my bed to look it over. A quick glance showing me the times weren't very restricting of my time so I could get some shopping done.

I didn't notice an exceptionally large and muscled woman come up behind B-ko and whisper something in her ear and hand her something as I read though. This made B-ko cough for my attention and I looked up to see what was clearly Mari, the disgustingly manly girl with pig tails that was what I considered B-ko's hired muscle back in high school. The other girls who did B-ko's will must have been around as well.

"Ohh hi Mari, Sup?"

This shocked the wo(man?) a little and I had to laugh. It could be fun playing with the heads of people who you knew, when they had not a clue who you where.

"Umm hi… whoever you are?"

Yep I recognized that squeaky effeminate voice that did not fit her huge frame. B-ko snapped at us both though, obviously upset she was being ignored.

"Mari shut up and get back to the other girls! I'll call you if I need you. "

"Yes mamm."

"D-ko, I have to ask you. Did you notice a strange man hanging around you and A-ko today?"

"No why?"

With a snap of her wrists a set of photo's landed on my bed. A spread out so neat they could all each be seen. Everyone one of them was of me and A-ko having our walk, our trip and our walk again. Except for the last which was me walking home alone.

The one thing similar about them all and the strangest thing about it was there was a man in each. Usually out of the way, not even looking at us, but he was there. Defiantly an older gentleman with grey hair that was only slightly long. Had the look too of a gentleman, with a brown business suit, white under shirt and a small rounded hat. His right hand held a cane, while his pocket a handkerchief. All in all, making the man, look extremely like he came from the late 1800's.

"That's the same guy I saw walking away from me a ways down the street when I felt like I was… being watched…"

But then I realized how the pictures must have been taken and gave a look to B-ko that showed I was a little miffed. She seemed un-phased.

"Let me guess, Mari, Ine, Asa, and Ume took these B-ko? "

"Yes, I need to keep my eye on you, just in case you decide to ditch repaying me…"

Ohh great I had the Project A-ko equivalent of the Mob watching me.

"But enough about that, I also want you to watch yourself D-ko. No one but I and A-ko should know your existence as an outsider and this man being near you bothers me."

She was right; I'm not out the door more than a few hours, having said nothing but to A-ko and this man is in every picture, B-ko's flunkies took of me. Something wasn't right; I knew I should have watched that old man when I had the chance. So I wouldn't mind the extra watch for now.

That day went without any more problems, I even went out and got some entertainment in the form of an mp3 player and some easy to make microwavable food (and the microwave for it) for that nights dinner. I decided I would need more than one change of clothes so I got a few as well. For baths I would have to go to a public one, something I had never done before since they aren't common where I was raised. Embarrassing at first, trying to figure out where to keep my eyes. So many nude men…

But no matter where I walked I kept my eyes open for the old man. Yet I never caught a glimpse of him. Mari's huge arms or the glint of the one girl's glasses, the one who looked like Velma from Scooby-doo. Gawd I can never remember which name is which, except for Asa and Mari, so it's either Ine or Ume. Well they sometimes came into my sights, and when they realized I could see them they scrambled away. I wanted to say they could just come out, but what was the point really?

Back home later on I tried my new mini microwave and had cup Ramon. Yep I needed a bigger place to live that's for sure. The end of the night had me watching some of the local anime now that I could understand it, some of it quite familiar too, till I collapsed for the night.

Should have realized I would need that sleep for the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

Memoirs of an Anime Otaku

AKA: Animayhem

By: D-ko

Disclaimers and stuff: I own no anime/show/etc and the characters from said media that show up in these stories. Anything else is probably mine so don't use without at least crediting me. Otherwise I dun care what you do. : )

Chapter 5:

I awoke as I usually did. With much grumbling and rolling around as the piercing sunlight slid by the spaces in the long, hanging blinds.

It didn't take me much longer to slide out of bed, eyes still half closed. Hands stumbling for the crude alarm clock next to me.

Like most mornings, I wanted one thing. It wasn't food since my stomach would feel completely full most mornings to me. Even if I went to bed the night before starving. Figured it just shrink as I slept.

No it was a shower. Water being my favorite element, seemed to be one of the few things able to truly wake me up for the day, caffeine in almost any variety the other. Yet I found I wouldn't get it as the time on the clock began to focus.

Yep the one thing I had always known I had in common with my child hood hero A-ko was our sleep habits. Who doesn't love sleep? The nice comfy bed, pillow, and the relaxing feeling of your mind just being gone somewhere else. All seemingly ruined by a horrible, ear splitting ringing or other obnoxious noise in the morning. That's why I never set my alarm if I had too and I usually paid for it, especially if I had to awaken before noon.

I had ten minutes to arrive at B-ko's lab!!

With a quite audible swear, I had began bursting around the room. Changing into a new set of clothes and dousing myself in spray on deodorant just so I didn't look and smell like how I felt.

Charging out and down the hallway, my face full of stress and worry as I looked around for anything that would direct me to my destination. Time counting down as I ran. When I left I hadn't looked at the time again, but I figured I had less than 5 minutes by then.

It took a poor shocked employee to help me find the floor and room. Bumping into her, side as I crossed a corner. Nothing disastrous, but it still tripped us both up. Allowing me to ask a flurry of questions, hopping to whatever god there was that she would know this place better then I.

Apparently she understood my "!" enough to answer.

"Ohh umm… 5th floor I think. Big door at the end of the ha…"

I gave her quick thanks and floored it, down the stairs, since elevators are usually slow. Bet I left a trail of dust since the last thing I heard from her was a cough. Even though I swear the floor was made of tile.

The directions where spot on and I arrived at a pair of electronically locked doors. A card reader, display panel with number pad bellow and another panel that probably scanned finger prints hung to the left. Helping me conclude that I wouldn't get in just by walking in un-announced.

Gathering a deep breath and wiping my brow to keep my first impression from being a panting sweaty young man, I pressed the button that was labeled intercom. Getting an older man who was very perturbed at my presence on the small panel.

"What do you want? We are all busy in here!"

I replied saying I was D-ko, and that I was expected for testing. This seemed to lighten his mood and open the door for me. Double win if I do say so and to top it off I had made it just in time.

Inside I found the lab to be very unremarkable, with one detail. There was white with lots of the usual desks, paper, microscopes, and my favorite acquaintance, the computer. Anything a scientist would desire. I mean it. The stuff here had to cost a fortune though; yeah this was the expected stuff, even I could tell it was the latest and greatest. All in all very shiny and new, all working in tandem to stream data to the scientists.

Won't bother you with the details of it all. The scientists basically chatted me up a storm, took my measurements, and other normal procedures that a checkup at the doctors might in tale. Plus a run on a tread mill, that I was quite limber already for, and I was on my way with promises of more testing to come. Figured they wanted to know my limits first before getting to the juicy bits of finding out what my insides looked like.

Still quite early I made it back to my room and had that shower that had alluded me before. After that I went out and got a few more things I found that I needed to live on. Some dishes and utensils so I would have something other than the plastic ones I had. Plus one more thing, a pair of swimming shorts.

I had to desire for a swim even after my shower and after a little searching thru some store bought maps I found what was most likely the public pool that I remember from Project A-ko 2. Sorta like a fan of a star going to a restaurant they know the actor eats regularly at.

When I got there I saw an easily viewed, banned list. It was fairly short, with some names and a very bold sentence at the bottom.

"**and finnaly Ei-ko Megami, and Shi-ko Kotobuki and those who associate with them!! **Bi-ko Daitokuji is exempt due to her sizable donation for the pools multiple repairs.**"**

Risking being 'associated' with A-ko I moaned to myself something about how this was why Peter Parkers uncle talked about power and responsibility. But I got inside no problem and changed. Cooling off in the pool that had a lot of new diving boards and a cool fresco of B-ko on its bottom for a few hours.

I wasn't in the greatest shape back then, but I was a fish under water. Did I mention my favorite element is water?. Even beating a few of the kids in contests of how long we could hold our breath, who claimed they were the best. I had to after they started it with 'old men can't swim'. Silly kids.

Twas fun and I left with a smile and began my trip back home after scanning the apartment sheets. A few catching my eye, before something else caught it.

A-ko was storming down the street, looking like she was about ready to clock someone square in the jaw. A crushed hard hat in her grip. I guessed work was over for the day.

Cautiously, catching up I called her name and asked if she was ok. Her face glared at me and gritted her teeth before she let off, shouting in mine.

"They fired me!! That dumb ass boss told me I can't be swinging and throwing steel gerters around the site while the other workers are around. That I 'might' hit them!"

She threw down the poor shell of what once constituted as a head protector and with the force bounced a few stories high with a new flat side on it. Acting like a rubber ball before landing in front of a little kid who saw it and ran back to his mom in tears.

"Well um not all of us have super strength like you do?" I lightly said, taking a step back. Something told me, that she wasn't exactly happy I was there, giving good reasons why a ton of flying steel is not healthy to the average person.

I was right to move. Her hot red hair burned the air and a powerful gust of wind blew me further back as her fist barely missed me.

"Damnit D-ko! First you screw up me getting to work on time! "A kick came at my side. She was seriously pissed. Something about being late does that to her. I moved like my life depended on it, which it probably did.

"My boss was already warning me about being late to work!! " This time two punches in succession came. I dodged them, the very air winding my already tired body.

"And then you molest me, making me distracted!!! You are making my life hell!" This attack landed on the side walk. The concrete around her fist cracked and rose, pointed away from its point of origin. My feet where planted on this section which promptly sent me onto my rear.

I couldn't move for a moment, afraid she would continue her attack. But the woman before me only panted, hair covering her expression. Lifting her first slowly out of the crater. Bits of the once whole slab flaking off.

"D-ko I want to fight you…I wana kick your ass. I can tell you know martial arts. Otherwise you wouldn't dodge those as well as you did… "

Her voice was calm. Well only to those who didn't see the situation we both where in. But under that one could feel the anger still there and I doubted she really cared if I knew martial arts or not. Just one more reason for her to take her anger out on me.

Later A-ko would tell me that she felt like her life was going back to the strangeness of her teenage years. A time she felt was behind her, wanted behind her, being reborn by the simple arrival of one person. Me. And that's where she directed her anger, in some strange hope she would get things back to normal.

"A-ko, I don't have your abilities. I couldn't take anything you could dish out."

With that she pounded the ground again, making the hole even deeper and wider. I didn't have to say that. She wouldn't have her satisfaction of beating me to a pulp. Even A-ko's carelessness with her power wouldn't let her kill someone in cold blood.

"I think I can solve that little problem."

A cocky, ignorant yet all so familiar voice hit our ears and both me and A-ko looked in its direction. Knowing who to expect, B-ko, on a roof top above us, from the small store to my left and A-ko's right.

She stood with her mightier than though grin. The small wo(man?) powered helicopter behind her, cronies looking as if they where deader then me. One hand on her hip, the other holding out two pairs of wrist and leg bands. Attached together with cable to a small body pack. All very gray in color, having not been given much of a paint job, and a designation on its chest of PS2P (B-ko said it stood for Power Suit 2 Prototype, not some weird Playstation Portiable).

It fell out of her hand and since it was obviously aimed at me, I caught it. Then she directed her attention to A-ko.

"A-ko I won't fight you anymore because C-ko wishes it. But I never promised that I couldn't let someone else use my creations on you."

"You manipulative Bitch!" A-ko yelled. But she hinted a smile.

B-ko laughed like the mad scientist she was. The continued with talking to me.

"D-ko wear that. It will increase your strength and speed to match A-ko's. It's a prototype of my older suit, so there is no flight or weapons unit yet. But it's much more compact and attaches to the users body in such a way to make it almost impossible to remove without the users consent.

I didn't like this; I was being used to fight the person I basically idolized. She hated me it seemed though, and wouldn't get over this without taking a few swings at me.

"I'll only use this if A-ko thinks this is fair and we agree to make this a spar, and not a straight out brawl."

I think she would have agreed on the spot if I hadn't put in that second stipulation. I didn't want this to go out of hand for either of us. B-ko shook her head. Maybe she was hoping that I could have used that suit to… Make her, C-ko's only possible friend, when the star princess came back.

"Gerr Alright…" my opponent responded.

Sighing I placed the units upon my body in the appropriate areas. A few clicks and snaps later I was ready and moved into a stance, A-ko going into hers.

My body was held slightly to the side. I opened my palms up, made them flat like blades and held them up in front of me defensively.

She didn't move as much, placing only one foot back a bit and raising her fists aggressively.

That power suit was strange, I didn't feel any different wearing it, except for the pressure it exerted on my limbs. For a minute I gulped thinking that it wasn't working. I was dead meat, and would end up looking like a fool with a cosplay fetish. But I did my best to stay my ground at my first ever true fight.

Hell I couldn't deny with the fact that even though I had made this a spar and not a real fight, A-ko wouldn't hold back on me much. I just hoped she had gone rusty after a few years without a real fight with B-ko. But those punched where still going to aim for pain.

During my thoughts she attacked first seeing the distraction in my eyes. Flying forward with her left reeled back, storing all the power she could. My face it's target.


End file.
